1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power controlling method for use in a storage device for storing a large amount of data over a long time.
2. Description of the Related Art
There may be many cases where data such as a contract document, an image and the like must be saved almost unchanged over a long time once the data is created. An archive device is used as a storage device for storing/saving a large amount of such data (fixed contents) over a long time.
However, since a conventional archive device operates in a state where an unused disk device which stores no data is always powered on also, power must be supplied also to the unused disk device, leading to an excess of power consumption. This poses a problem such that the operational cost of the archive device increases.
There is also a problem such that the amount of heat produced by the archive device increases as a result of consuming excess power, and hence air-conditioning equipment at an installation site must be enhanced.
Publication in Japan of translation of PCT International Patent Application: No. 2005-517236 discloses an HDD storage system for reducing power consumption and heat produced by the system by selectively supplying power to one or more storage devices on demand.